SoupDicSeePan
SoupDicSeePan is a speculatory GMod monster yet to be introduced, who is a genetic fusion of Soupcock Porkpie, Dic Soupcan, See-man and Demopan. The character takes the form of a RED or BLU Demoman, often holding a bottle of scrumpy or a frying pan. While he is very intense and impulsive, SoupDicSeePan usually means well to his fellow TF2 Freaks. Personality --- SoupDicSeePan has an obsession with having fun and enjoying himself, and constantly travels to various places for a thrill or an event to participate in. Most of the things he does for self-entertainment involves over-the-top stunts like launching himself out of various places with sticky-bombs, playing games with other GMod Monsters, going to gunshows to show off his various weapons, and making people laugh. Oftentimes, he puts himself into danger when he does his favorite activities, but he is quick to make up for it if anyone is hurt. Sometimes, SoupDicSeePan has episodes of discord, where the four personas of his being become dominant in various ways. Like See-Man, SoupDicSeePan has a hard time talking normally when nervous, excited, or frightened, and he also points to something random yet obvious and saying "SEE?!" when he notices something. He is heavily alcoholic, even for a demoman, and most of his activities involve getting or being drunk (this behavior may have been attributes from his genetic relation to SoupCock PorkPie and Dic Soupcan). Because of this serious alcohol dependency, he is somewhat kooky, and it takes somewhat longer for him to think sensibly. He has habits of falling asleep or stumbling around in drunken revelry, and when he's angered, proceeds to attack people (Most of the time with his bare hands or a weapon, rather than his grenade launcher). He is especially dangerous if he is angered, and his patched eye glows a violent red when he becomes blinded with rage. At that point, his skill with any melee weapon is unmatched, clearly a trait inherited from Demopan. When he is finally in a serious fight, he fights with a combination of his natural abilities, his various guns and grenades, and countless hand-to-hand combat weapons. Despite being potentially dangerous, SoupDicSeePan's simple-minded nature causes him to be oblivious to the depth and magnitude of an incoming danger until it is often too late. He means well to other characters most of the time, often trying to make allies. He also has a respect, if not a tolerance, for his enemies, and SoupDicSeePan only becomes merciless and violent when his emotions go beyond his control. extreme anger, fear, sadness, or excitement causes the four DNA identities in his mind to become unstable, making him suffer episodes of multiple personality disorder. Even though he clearly displays himself to be a mix of four different GMod Monsters, the indications of such are mild. They only become chaotic when he is emotionally aroused. Powers and abilities: --- Being the mix of Soupcock Porkpie, Dic Soupcan, See-man, and Demopan, SoupDicSeePan inherits various familiar abilities in common to the genetic origins of his being. Possible abilties used by him are classified as Natural abilities (which do not require items to use), Weapons (guns, swords, etc), and Unique Abilities (which is unique to him alone). Natural Abilities: -The expansion of various body parts to increase the strength, buff, and power of them. This mostly occurs in the head and hands, but may or may not also include other body parts or objects. (Inherited by See-man) -Lack of sensitivity to injury and pain. SoupDicSeePan is startled or frightened when wounded, but he feels no pain in his body, and can endure the most horrifying of injuries. When he is decapitated, SoupDicSeePan is able to use his body to retrieve his head and place it back on his neck. (Inherited by Dic Soupcan) -SoupDicSeePan has the ability to vomit various objects from his mouth, usually launching powerful grenades in this way. (Inherited by Dic Soupcan) -The "See-Cannon" that is used by SoupDicSeePan is not as powerful as See-Man's signature attack, but is still potent and destructive. (Inherited by See-Man) -SoupDicSeePan can also vomit at his enemies, usually resulting in decreased mobility, sluggish movement, and the neccessity of the distinct color for easier targeting. (Inherited by Dic Soupcan) -SoupDicSeePan sometimes moves in agonizing positions thanks to his flexibility caused by his indifference to pain. This allows him to walk through tight spaces with ease, crawl along the floor and ceiling, and run or jump at outrageous speeds and distances. (Possibly inherited by a mix of his four donors) Weapons: -SoupDicSeePan's first weapons in a mild fight are his bare hands. He often resorts to shoving, punching, poking, or slapping an aggressor in order to avoid being in a dangerous fight. When this dosen't work, he switched to other methods of combat, but often his hands are still used with their expansion ability to increase their buff. -The Paintrain is SoupDicSeePan's favorite rushing weapon, since it allows him to cause more critical hits than his other weapons. He uses this weapon in conjunction to the weak points in a foe's body. The nail in the Paintrain effectively uses the natural kinetic energy and focuses it into the tip, making its power more precise and deadly. He has found creative uses for this weapon, as he targets the vulnerable places on an opponent, causing more critical hits (about 50% of his strikes with the Paintrain become critical hits). Dic Soupcan's favor of this weapon is likeminded to his use of the Paintrain. -The Eyelander is his second favorite melee weapon, since its brute strength and raw power can take down an enemy quickly. While more difficult to wield than other weapons, SoupDicSeePan uses kinetic motion and fluid hand-tricks to use it at the speed of a spy's butterfly knife. Additionally, he uses this weapon to finish off his opponents by decapitating them when they do not put up a good fight (the more difficult "worthy" foes get to keep their heads). -When he is far away, the Chargin' Targe is often equipped in conjunction with the Paintrain or Eyelander for a quick burst of speed. He usually finds the Chargin' Targe to be more effective for defense rather than for reckless attacks; he only charges witht his equipped weapon when he is chasing someone. His favorite trick with the Chargin' Targe is to pretend that he is heavily wounded and turns around to escape. When his enemy is fooled by this retreat, he charges back at the enemy and has a high chance of instantly killing them. -Although it is not his usual resort in a fight, SoupDicSeePan's scrumpy bottle is effective in causing moderate damage to an enemy. He often attacks by throwing it, smashing it on something for use as a temporary knife, or fills it with explosives to either launch something out of it, or throw it as a makeshift grenade. -Frying Pans are not his best weapons, but when there is one available, SoupDicSeePan makes the most out of it as a weapon. He normally attacks with the frying pan as a battering weapon for smacking people senseless for laughs or for subduing dangerous opponents. Most of the time, he targets the head of the enemy so that he can knock them out before they become vicious. Although the real Demopan is a master with the frying pan, SoupDicSeePan has little use for it otherwise rather than as a shield for his head against bullets. -SoupDicSeePan has a large number of different grenade launchers. One of them, his basic Grenade Launcher, is different from the regular Demoman's, in the sense that it can launch grenades faster, store many more grenades, and reloads significantly quicker. His stickybomb launcher also has seemingly unlimited ammo with an eight-launch clip, but it still has to reload. -SoupDicSeePan also has specialized grenade launchers that he uses for recreation as well as for combat. His pepperbox stickylauncher fires huge clusters of tiny stickybombs, which are perfect for causing minor explosions or covering a larger area of effect. His machine gun launcher fires various explosives at a rapid-fire rate. His most clever modifications to his grenade launchers include a scope for accuracy, a button for setting off specific grenades, rapid-fire mode, and his personal favorite, the "Big Bang" bullets, which are basically large stickybombs. Unique Abilities: -When SoupDicSeePan is ubercharged, all of his hits become especially powerful, and he has unlimited ammunition. All of his weapons are nearly twice as fast for attacking, and his launchers fire at the rate of a machine gun turret. Additionally, he gains enhanced sensory systems, being able to see, hear, and feel much more sensitively. In addition, he has the ability to sense peoples energy, which can be an advantage for stealthy enemies. -SoupDicSeePan also has a self ubercharge, but in addition to it draining his energy quickly, he does not have the enhanced abilities. Even though he remains powerful, this is primarily an ability he uses for defense, rather than for combat. -SoupDicSeePan's eye glows a horrible red color when his emotions become overwhelming to him. While his eye glows, he is able to see from 360 degrees of vision, can see people around corners, and has increased agility for dodging and movement prediction. -SoupDicSeePan's last resort is to use his entire body as a nuclear bomb. He only does this while he is pushed to the brink of death. He ubercharges himself several times to build up energy and then shouts "KA-BOOM!", creating a violent explosion that leaves everything but his head vaporized. If he is killed in this way, he can be revived temporarily by placing his severed head on top of a scrumpy bottle (but only to be sustained, since he must have his body). The DNA strands of Soupcock Porkpie, Dic Soupcan, See-Man, and Demopan are needed to combine into a new body for him to be fully funcitonal. Faults and Weaknesses: --- When SoupDicSeePan is not lucid, be it from heavy sleeping or intoxication, it is easy to fool him. The simplest traps become easy for him to be caught with if he is not in his right mind. However, it is slightly more difficult to approach him aggressively without drawing his attention if he is clear of mind. It is absurd to attack SoupDicSeePan when his emotions make him psychotic, but it is rather easy to kill him with swift, masterful kill-moves if he remains calm and docile. He is also a bit kooky in nature because of his alcoholism, and therefore he can be confused over something simple, or misjudge distance. Additionally, SoupDicSeePan's impulsive behavior make him easily distracted by things he likes or finds intresting. Ponies especially cause SoupDicSeePan to forget completely of what he's doing to go over to one and start playing with it, leaving him open to a stab in the back. Scrumpy, Cats, and visitors from outside his universe (Touhou characters for example) also cause such changes in his attention. SoupDicSeePan is both amazed and afraid of mirrors. Since he has a blur of awareness between reality and imagination, he sometimes gets fooled by a mirror into thinking that he has encountered another person just like himself. Most of this is clearly explained by how intently he stares at a mirror, soon spacing out in hypnotic awe. However, his reflection sometimes scares him off if he begins to think that his reflection is close to attacking or running into him. Allies and Enemies: --- SoupDicSeePan has a love/hate friendship between the four GMod Monsters that make up his genetic persona. While he does cooperate and associate with them as their relative, the jumbled personality he has from a mix of their personas sometimes causes conflict between him and his "brothers". He enjoys hanging out with any which one of his genetic brothers, but sometimes gets into fights over the fact that his mental balance is close to unstable. Whenever one behavior or habit he has causes indignation to one of his brothers, a quarrel might ensue. Considering this, SoupDicSeePan could be a "twice-removed" relative, or a neutral ally in any case. SoupDicSeePan has respect for Painis Cupcake and Vagineer, and both of the latter monsters also have great respect for him. Since his powers bring him to levels of power similar to their own, Painis Cupcake and Vagineer normally treat SoupDicSeePan as a brother or a good friend, despite how different he actually is. His pastimes with his adoptive brothers are playing fetch and tag with Painis Cupcake and playing pranks and inventing, building, and testing machines with Vagineer. The only time where SoupDicSeePan became an enemy to Painis and Vagineer was when he had his first psychotic episode, to which they had to work together to defeat and subdue him. SoupDicSeePan is awed by Weaselcake, but has little confidence to approach and socialize with him, since he is somewhat afraid of Weaselcake. Weaselcake is an acquaintance rather than a friend from this prospect. However, he is afraid of Christian Brutal Sniper, although he secretly likes him for his jokes and gags. SoupDicSeePan is terrified by Scunt, Ass Pancakes, and any other "Scout" based monsters, since their antics are unpredictable and dangerous. He has empathy for the often rediculed Captain Demoman, and for Spycrabs. He is a good friend of MLP characters, and selflessly protects them from threats even as dangerous as Snyphurr. His main enemies include Doctor Ocktoberfest, Mentlegen Pie (for murdering Painis Cupcake), the Trolltizen, and Handsome Rogue (but often does not attack Handsome Rogue since H.R. often attacks him first). he also has a passionate hatred towards anyone who has harmed or killed his friends, and wastes no time in exacting venegance that completely imbalances the wrong done between enemies. He also worships Karma Soldier as a god, and prays to him each time he has defeated or killed his enemy. will not be able to create this GMod Monster on my own; this was an idea made by me for someone else to use eventually in their GMod videos. Everyone who has made a documentary or a video of this character is welcome to edit this page as updated.